1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluidized bed filtering apparatus for treating non-potable water, and more particularly to such an apparatus for improving the water quality of lakes and ponds by reducing nitrogen content.
2. Description of Related Art
Treating lakes and ponds, especially those manmade for collection of rainwater runoff, is an important ecological function. The use of fluidized bed filtering apparatus is known in prior art as a technique for purifying corrupt water. One such patent in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,866 invented by Tanaka et al. teaches such a fluidized bed filtering apparatus designed to prevent clogging thereof while treating wastewater.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,353 to Todd et al. teaches a solar apparatus for removing pollutants from various types of wastewater, using biologically active organisms and without using chemicals and without producing large quantities of sludge containing pollutants.
A floating apparatus for the biological treatment of polluted waters and, more particularly, to the consumption of undesirable biodegradable materials in ponds, lagoons, streams, or other similar waters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,998 to DiClemente et al.
Senda et al. discloses a method of purifying polluted water using a floating water purification device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,950. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,433 to Behrends teaches paired subsurface flow constructed wetlands for improving wastewater treatment.
A fluidized bed sewage system for enabling the purification of lake and pond waters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,745 to Mizumori et al. Hausin teaches a process for purifying water in which the water is contacted with biological microorganisms disposed on a plurality of bio-suspension elements in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,766.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,147 to Long discloses an improved fluid flow system for a floating biological contactor making it more efficient in sustaining growth of a large bacterial colony and less expensive to operate and maintain. An improved process for treating a body of water using both a water eductor and a bioreactor in which the water is contacted with biological microorganisms disposed on a plurality of bio-suspension elements is taught by Volker et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,483. Haudenschild discloses a method and system of water purification by burying an underdrain in situ under a filter media bed such as a particulate material bed within a natural body of water and pumping the water from the underdrain at a sufficient rate to cause a complex biological matrix filter to proliferate on top of the filter media bed forming a portion of the floor of the body of water in U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,644.
The present invention utilizes a series (acting in parallel) of dual upwelling cells, the first of which is a fluidized bed type, either floating or submersible, to reduce ammonia, nitrite and nitrate content of lake and pond water. Additional bed components may be added to increase dissolved oxygen levels, clarify the water, kill bacteria and viruses, and reduce heavy metals and toxic chemicals content.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.